OSI love you for a long timeUn coeur en souffran
by phika17
Summary: Un coeur en souffrance. "Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas", c'est bien connu. Le coeur d'Edward en est l'exemple type. Ses souvenirs le hantent, le rongent. Pourquoi a-t-elle refusé son amour ? AH.
1. Chapter 1

OS I love you for... a long time

_**Je déclare avoir l'âge requis pour participer à ce concours. **_

_**J'ai choisi : Bella et Edward.**_

_**Scénario N° 1**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux.**_

_**Pour lire les autres OS, rendez-vous ICI : http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/community/**_ _**I_love_you_for_a_long_time_Concours_dOS/79828/ »**_

Les mots imposés sont en gras et en italique dans le texte.

Je remercie mes 2 bêtas et amies: **Asilis** et **Mégane**.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

**Un coeur en souffrance...**

**POV Edward**

- **Alors, reprenons Edward. **M'invita le psy' face à moi.

Pour la première fois, ce genre de rendez-vous m'aidait à affronter mes vieux démons. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à extérioriser, avec lui, ça sortait. Je m'ouvrais et lui racontais tout. Ce grand blond réussissait là où les autres avaient échoué. Grâce à lui, je me libérais, enfin. Je venais d'avoir 35 ans et j'avais l'impression d'en avoir le double.

- **Edward ? **

- **Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.**

- **Ce n'est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde. **Me sourit-il.** Résumez-moi votre enfance.**

- **Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs précédant mes 7 ans. Je me souviens un peu de ma mère, Elisabeth, mais pas de mon père, Edward Sénior. En fait, pas grand-chose avant mon adoption. C'est très flou...**

-** Vos parents adoptifs sont les Cullen, c'est bien ça ?**

- **Oui, des personnes admirables jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce qu'Alice décède.**

- **Votre soeur ?**

- **La fille de Carlisle et Esmée, en effet. C'était un vrai bout en train, toujours en action, elle avait trois ans de plus que moi. **

-** Elle vous manque ?**

- **Beaucoup... **Soufflai-je doucement. **Elle s'est occupée de moi comme une seconde, voire troisième, maman. Elle était douce, gentille, souriante, toujours de bonne humeur, aimée de tout le monde.**

-** Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

- **Elle a succombé à une simple et banale grippe.**

- **A cause de la grippe ? Pourtant Monsieur Cullen est médecin, n'est-ce pas ? **S'étonna l'homme face à moi.

-** Oui, mais quand on est anorexique, le moindre rhume peut être fatal.**

- **Oh, elle était anorexique ?**

- **Depuis l'âge de 17 ans. Alice venait de signer un contrat dans une grande agence de mannequins New-Yorkaise, elle était magnifique, mais trop grosse à leur goût. Sa directrice lui avait demandé de perdre 5 kg et le contrat serait à elle, elle avait à peine un mois pour se délester... Franchement, à part un os, je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle aurait pu perdre. Mais elle est entrée dans cet engrenage et n'a pu stopper à temps, elle a continué à maigrir malgré que les 5 kg se soient envolés. **Racontai-je.

- **C'est horrible... Vos parents ont porté plainte ?**

- **Euh, non... C'est pour ça qu'Emmet et moi n'avons pas voulu les suivre lorsqu'ils ont déménagé dans le sud de la France.**

- **Emmet, c'est le fils des Cullen ?**

- **Oui, il a quatre ans de plus qu'Alice. **

- **Qu'avez-vous fait alors suite à leur départ ?**

- **Mon frère a trouvé un poste de professeur de sport à Forks. Nous nous sommes donc installés dans cette bourgade et j'ai intégré le seul et unique lycée de cette petite ville. Je venais d'avoir 15 ans.**

- **C'était jeune pour se séparer de ses parents. **Constata-t-il.

- **N'oubliez pas que j'avais déjà vécu pire bien avant. **Lui rappelai-je.

- **C'est vrai... Alors, le lycée. Vous m'aviez parlé d'une fille, une certaine Isabella.** Vérifia-t-il dans son carnet où il prenait des notes.

- **C'est bien ça. C'était la fille du shérif. **Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à cette magnifique déesse. **Elle avait mon âge, était dans la même classe que moi mais m'ignorait complètement. **

- **Que s'est-il passé avec elle ?**

- **Rien. Elle n'a jamais voulu. C'est à peine si elle m'adressait la parole.**

- **Elle savait ce que vous ressentiez pour elle ?**

- **Je crois. Enfin, j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle le sache, mais elle m'a toujours dit non.**

- **Expliquez-moi comment vous vous y êtes pris ?**

-** En seconde, je venais d'arriver, dès que je l'ai vu, ç'a été comme un feu d'artifice dans mon corps. Le coeur qui accélère, les **_**papillons**_** dans le ventre et le cerveau qui est complètement hors service. J'étais pressé de venir en cours pour la voir, d'aller manger le midi au réfectoire car elle était toujours à la même table, face à moi, sans compter les heures de cours qui passaient trop rapidement. Cette année-là, j'ai commencé à lui parler. Je lui disais bonjour, elle me répondait. Ensuite, on a eu quelques devoirs en commun à faire, à la bibliothèque. On riait souvent. Je me détendais à ses côtés... J'oubliais un peu... tout ce que j'avais vécu. Je la raccompagnais à chaque fois jusqu'au bus parce que des gars la collaient et qu'elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt. Cette fille ne se rendait même pas compte de son pouvoir de séduction. Je la protégeais, dans l'ombre, comme je pouvais. Au bout de quelques semaines, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait m'accompagner au cinéma. Elle a refusé, sans raison particulière. Elle m'a simplement dit " C'est gentil de proposer, mais ce sera non, Edward. "...**

- **Vous vous souvenez de cette réplique au bout de tant d'années ? **S'étonna mon psy.

- **Comme si c'était hier... **Soupirai-je. **On a continué à se parler, comme si de rien n'était. J'avais le coeur en miettes. Je ne l'ai pas vue de toutes les vacances d'été, ç'a été l'enfer ! A la rentrée, j'ai su qu'elle était partie voir sa mère à Phoenix. J'avais envie de la serrer contre moi, de respirer son parfum de fraise, de l'embrasser... Mais je n'ai rien fait. En première, des filles ont commencé à me coller. Il faut dire que j'avais beaucoup changé en quelques mois. J'avais grandi de quelques centimètres, pris un peu de volume grâce à la musculation qu'Emmet me faisait faire et j'avais laissé pousser mes cheveux. **

- **Vous aviez du succès ! **

- **Ouai, mais j'aurais pu m'en passer.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que ces filles, les soeurs Denali, étaient de vraies sorcières. Belles mais vides et méchantes, surtout envers les autres filles. Même Isabella ne m'approchait plus, pas même en cours. Dès que je voulais aller la voir, elle s'éloignait sous n'importe quel prétexte. Je l'ai invitée à nouveau, pour un restau' cette fois, mais elle m'a dit "non", sans aucune autre explication. **

- **Pourquoi ne pas avoir repoussé ces Denali ? **M'interrogea-t-il, intrigué.

- **Parce que je pensais qu'en les ignorant, elles me laisseraient en paix.**

- **Mais ça n'a pas marché ?**

- **Du tout. En plus, je n'avais pas d'ami. Je n'avais qu'Isabella en tête et Emmet comme confident. Je me suffisais à moi-même.**

- **Et Isabella, avait-elle un cercle d'amis ?**

- **Oui, bien sûr ! Des tas, tout le monde l'aimait ! **

- **Un petit-ami ?**

- **Ca, je ne sais pas... Pas à ma connaissance en tout cas.**

- **Et en terminale ?**

- **Oh, ben, j'ai envoyé promener toutes ces blondes, les trois soeurs.**

- **Et de quelle façon ? **Sourit le blond face à moi.

- **En leur disant qu'elles ne me plaisaient pas et que j'étais gay ! **Ris-je.

- **Vous n'avez pas eu peur pour votre réputation ? **S'enquit-il, sérieusement.

- **Je n'y ai même pas pensé ! Elles étaient toujours derrière moi comme des sangsues, elles venaient me parler et s'incrustaient à la même table que moi pendant la pause du midi, me téléphonaient... Des lettres aussi dans mon casier. Emmet s'est bien moqué de moi. J'ai craqué et je me suis énervé. **

- **Et tous les élèves ont cru que vous préfériez les garçons ?**

- **Je ne crois pas... Je ne montrais d'intérêt pour personne et je refoulais mes sentiments pour Isabella.**

- **Et ensuite ?**

- **Ensuite, je l'ai invitée pour le bal de fin d'études. Un nouveau refus, elle n'y a pas assisté. Elle est venue pour la remise des diplômes avec son père puis elle est rentrée chez elle.**

- **Et vous ?**

- **Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre avec ma **_**guitare**_.

- **Vous vous êtes réfugié dans la musique ?**

- **Comme toujours. Piano, guitare, batterie... J'ai commencé le solfège à l'orphelinat.**

- **Donc, vous vous êtes perdus de vue et aucune nouvelle depuis ?**

- **C'est exactement ça. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait fait médecine.**

- **Et vous, journalisme, c'est ça ?**

- **Mouai... J'aurais préféré me diriger vers la musique.**

- **Alors, pourquoi avoir choisi ce cursus ?**

- **J'en sais rien. **Déclarai-je en secouant la tête.

Je m'allongeais dans le fauteuil, si confortable, en cuir noir où j'étais jusqu'à maintenant assis, la tête légèrement douloureuse. Je me sentais bizarre, comme si, tout à coup, je flottais.

- **Vous allez bien Edward ? **S'inquiéta le doc'.

- **Ouai, ça va aller... Continuons, ça me fait du bien de parler.**

-** D'accord. Parlons de vos amours.**

- **Jusqu'à l'entrée en fac, il n'y a eu personne. Après, j'ai fait connaissance avec une bande de gars super sympas, des amérindiens. Je sortais un peu plus, je buvais un peu plus, et j'oubliais un peu plus. Je suis sorti avec quelques filles, sans m'attacher. Puis, je suis tombé sur Tanya Denali l'année suivante. Sans ses soeurs. Elle s'est excusée pour son comportement au lycée, en me disant qu'elle voulait faire comme la plus grande, Kate. Elle s'était toujours sentie comme le vilain petit canard alors elle se rendait intéressante comme elle pouvait. On s'est vus plusieurs fois en amis, avant que ça aille plus loin. **

Je m'arrêtais de parler un instant. Ma migraine s'était accentuée et mon souffle devenait un peu difficile. Je fermais les yeux, même la faible lueur de la _**lampe de chevet **_me faisait mal tout à coup.

- **Tenez. **Me dit mon confident en me tendant un verre d'eau.

- **Merci. **

Je bus une grosse gorgée puis reposai ma tête sur le dossier. Je refermai les yeux.

- **Franchement, vous commencez à me faire peur. Vous êtes blanc comme un linge, je préfère appeler un médecin. **Dit-il en se levant.

-**Non, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi continuer.**

Il hésita un instant.

-** Je vous rassure, je n'ai aucun problème de santé, ça doit être la chaleur et je dois avouer que je manque d'appétit depuis quelques jours. **

- **Ok, encore cinq minutes alors. Ensuite, si vous n'allez pas mieux, j'appelle mon confrère qui pratique la médecine générale juste à côté. Juste pour vous examiner.**

- **D'accord.**

- **Que s'est-il passé avec Tanya ? **Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant.

- **On a vécu ensemble cinq ans. Elle venait d'ouvrir une boutique de décoration et je travaillais dans un journal. On se voyait peu et ça me convenait.**

- **Vous l'aimiez ?**

- **Non. J'y ai cru au début, mais... non. Elle faisait juste partie de mon passé. Comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour me rappeler d'Isabella Swan. **

- **Vous ne l'aviez toujours pas oubliée...**

- **C'est impossible, encore maintenant... je... **Mon regard se bloqua sur le mur face à moi, comme si j'étais attiré par lui, je ne pouvais détacher les yeux d'une minuscule tâche qui me faisait penser à une _**pomme de pin**_.

- **Edward ?**

- **Oui ?**

- **Regardez-moi.**

- **Je... je ne peux pas.**

- **Ok, ça suffit !**

Je l'entendis se lever et courir jusqu'à son téléphone. Je ne compris aucune de ses paroles. L'appel fut court, il revint près de moi.

- **Edward ? Continuez de me parler en attendant que l'ambulance arrive, d'accord ?**

- **Pourquoi l'ambulance ?**

- **Je préfère que vous soyez examiné rapidement, mon voisin n'a pas ce qu'il faut sur place. Parlez-moi.**

- **Emmet m'a demandé un immense service... Tanya n'était pas... d'accord... Elle ne voulait pas que... j'accepte... Mais... j'ai dit... oui et que... de toute façon... elle n'avait rien... à dire... que je ne l'aimais pas...**

- **Edward ? **

Je l'entendis m'appeler au loin, me secouer un peu... puis... plus rien...

**POV Bella**

- **Bonjour tout le monde ! **M'écriai-je en entrant dans la salle de repos.

- **Bonjour toute seule ! **Répondit Mike en se marrant comme un idiot.

- **Pff, t'es sûr que t'es pédiatre ? **Lui lançai-je en m'approchant de la cafetière.

Il me tendit un mug rempli de café fumant sans lâcher son sourire.

- **Du sucre ? **Me proposa Angéla.

- **Trois, s'il te plait. **

Je m'installais dans l'un des fauteuils et soufflais un bon coup.

- **Nuit difficile ? **Questionna Mike en prenant place à mes côtés.

- **Plutôt la matinée. J'ai opéré à coeur ouvert et le patient ne s'en est pas sorti.**

- **Oh, c'est toujours dur... **Compatit Angéla en nous rejoignant.

Mike était très gentil et jovial, mais un peu lourd, surtout dans ses tactiques de drague. Néanmoins, c'était un fabuleux médecin avec les enfants. Angéla était mon infirmière préférée. Douce, aimable, altruiste, parfaite au travail comme dans la vie. C'était également ma meilleure amie depuis mon arrivée dans cet hôpital.

- **Oui, c'est dur... On a tout essayé mais sans résultat. **Ajoutai-je.

Je sirotais mon café, désirant profiter de cette petite pause le plus possible. J'étirais mes jambes et posais les pieds sur la table basse face à moi.

- **Mmmmh, ça fait du bien de se détendre. **Gémis-je de bien-être.

- **Un petit massage des pieds ? **Se proposa Mike.

-** Oh que non ! Ca va merci. **Souris-je.

- **T'aimes pas les massages ? **S'étonna mon confrère.

- **Si, j'adore ça, mais pas avec toi comme masseur. Je te connais trop Newton !**

- **Hé oui, Mikey, Bella n'est pas désespérée. **Rit Angéla.

-** Vous ne savez pas à côté de quoi vous passez ! **Grommela le pédiatre.

- **Va dire ça à Ben, je suis sûre qu'il sera de ton avis. **Ironisai-je en faisant un clin d'oeil à mon amie.

- **Ouai, ok, ça va. Angéla est prise, je le sais. Mais pas toi, Isabella... **Dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi.

- **Non, non, non, même pas en rêve ! **M'écriai-je. **Tu ne m'intéresses pas, et je suis très bien toute seule.**

Il se recula à contrecoeur et fit mine de bouder.

- **Tu sais que la standardiste, la brune, demande souvent de tes nouvelles ? **Annonçai-je.

- **Jessica ? **Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

- **Ouai, je crois qu'elle a flashé sur notre petit pédiatre.**

- **Je le crois aussi ! **Ajouta Angéla. **La dernière fois, je l'ai surprise en train de te mater les fesses.**

- **Nan ? Sérieux ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit avant ? C'est une mini bombe cette fille...**

- **Pourquoi mini ? **Le questionnai-je.

- **Parce qu'elle est moins bombasse que toi. **Répondit-il avec sérieux.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon biper se fit entendre. Ouf, sauvée ! J'y jetais un oeil pour voir l'expéditeur. Les urgences. Je me levai aussitôt, finis d'une traite mon café, posai ma tasse dans l'évier et déclarai à mes amis :

- **Une urgence ! Bonne fin de pause !**

- **Courage, on est avec toi ! **S'exclama Mike, le poing levé comme si je me rendais au front.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire tout en pressant le pas dans le couloir. L'ascenseur m'emmena jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, directement à l'entrée des urgences. J'avançais jusqu'à l'accueil.

- **Bonjour, Emily, on m'a bipée.**

- **Bonjour, Bella. On a besoin de toi en salle 4. C'est James qui t'a demandé.**

- **Ok, merci !**

Je me dirigeais vers la salle indiquée lorsque je croisais Jasper, assis sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente.

- **Jaz', qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **M'étonnai-je.

Il se leva derechef et me prit dans ses bras.

-** Il se passe quelque chose de grave ? **M'inquiétai-je.

- **Non, enfin, ça dépend pour qui...**

- **Dis-moi.**

- **J'étais en consultation lorsque mon patient a fait un malaise, j'ai demandé à monter avec lui dans l'ambulance. Donc, moi, ça va. **M'expliqua-t-il rapidement.

- **Par qui a-t-il été pris en charge ?**

- **Un blond avec une petite queue de cheval.**

- **James. Très bon médecin, t'inquiète pas, ton patient est entre de bonnes mains. Je vais d'ailleurs aller le voir, ils ont demandé un examen cardio.**

- **Bella ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Prends soin de lui, c'est un chic type. **Me dit-il en ancrant son regard azur au mien.

- **Je prends soin de tous mes patients, Jaz' ! **M'indignai-je gentiment.

- **Oui, mais, lui, c'est... important...**

- **Sait-il que tu es intéressé ?** Le taquinai-je.

- **Mais... NON ! Je dis pas ça pour ça ! Je ne suis pas attiré par lui ! Je ne mélange jamais le boulot et la vie privée.**

- **Je plaisantais Jasper. Pourquoi est-il important alors ?**

- **Tu verras par toi-même. Je l'aime bien ce gars, et j'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave.**

- **Ok, monsieur le psy ! Je te fais un compte-rendu dès que j'en sais plus. **

- **Je reste là. J'avais réservé mon créneau jusqu'à midi pour lui de toute façon.**

- **D'accord. Je vais le voir et je reviens.** Déclarai-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Pourquoi mon colocataire était gay ? Jasper était la perfection incarnée... Beau, intelligent, fidèle, honnête, travailleur... Et tellement gentil. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas un homme comme ça pour moi, un hétéro ? Je soupirai et ouvris la porte de la salle 4.

- **Salut, Bella ! **M'accueillit James.

- **Bonjour. Tu m'as bipée ?**

- **Oui, cet homme a 35 ans. Il a été pris d'un malaise chez son psychologue. Actuellement il dort, on l'a un peu calmé pour pouvoir le soigner. Il voulait rentrer chez lui mais il est tachycarde, tension à 9, vomissements et céphalées. Il a aussi eu une perte de connaissance.** Me résuma-t-il.

-** Quel examen as-tu pratiqué ?**

- **ECG, écho et radio thoracique.**

- **Conclusion ? **Demandai-je en vérifiant les phototypes.

- **Rien. J'ai rien trouvé qui justifie son état. **Dit James en secouant négativement la tête.

- **Fièvre ?**

-** 37°6, normal.**

- **Ok. J'ai de la place dans mon service, ça te libérera la salle et je pourrais faire des examens supplémentaires sur place.**

-** Ca roule, merci Bella !**

- **Embrasse Vic' pour moi, d'accord.**

- **Ce sera fait. Ben, tu peux monter monsieur Cullen au service cardio, s'il te plait ?**

- **Monsieur Cullen ? **Tiltai-je immédiatement.

- **De son prénom Edward. **Ajouta mon collègue.

- **Edward Cullen ? **Murmurai-je en m'approchant doucement de son lit.

L'aide-soignante ainsi que Ben, l'infirmier, s'éloignèrent de quelques pas afin de me laisser passer. Oh, mince alors ! C'était Edward... Le patient de Jasper. Mon nouveau patient. Mon Edward... Je déglutis péniblement tout en continuant à l'observer. Toujours les mêmes cheveux cuivrés décoiffés, la même peau pâle, la même bouche aux lèvres pleines et tentatrices. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. Ca remonte au lycée tout ça. Il doit avoir une vie de famille maintenant, une vie heureuse... sans moi... pas comme moi. De fines ridules marquaient le coin externe de ses yeux me prouvant qu'il avait vieilli, qu'on avait vieilli. Je devais avoir les mêmes...

- **Ca va, Bella ? Tu le connais ? **Me réveilla Ben, près de moi.

- **On était un peu amis au lycée. Ca fait bizarre... **Chuchotai-je.

- **Seulement amis ? **Me taquina James.

- **Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ? **Marmonnai-je agacée.

- **Je sais pas, il est loin d'être moche et, toi, tu es extra, vous auriez pu faire un super couple au bal de fin d'année.**

-** Je n'y suis pas allée de toute façon.**

- **Où ça ? **

- **Au bal.**

- **Tu n'as pas été à ton bal de fin d'études ? **S'exclama-t-il comme si c'était un crime.

- **Et oui, James, la magnifique Bella n'a pas été au bal. **Ironisai-je, prenant trop à coeur cette conversation.

- **Bella, je plaisantais. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? **Me calma James, s'en voulant à coup sûr.

- **Excuse-moi, je suis fatiguée, et le voir là, sur ce lit, dans cet hôpital, ça fait très bizarre.**

- **Bon, allez, dépêche-toi d'aller guérir le prince charmant et de rassurer son sauveur dans la salle d'attente.**

- **Oh, Jaz' est mon coloc' et psychologue par-dessus tout.**

- **Jaz', il vit avec toi ? Ton nouveau mec ? Victoria sera déçue que tu ne lui aies pas raconté... **Sourit le blond.

-** On n'est pas ensemble. Et je ne suis pas du tout son style ! Bon, maintenant, je vais faire préparer une chambre pour monsieur Cullen.**

- **Tu peux l'appeler par son prénom devant nous. **Me taquina Ben.

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue en guise de réponse.

- **Professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles ! **Ajouta James.

Je sortis rapidement de cette salle, ne désirant qu'une seule chose. Parler à Jasper.

Mon regard scruta la salle d'attente à plusieurs reprises, mais où était-il donc passé ?

- **Emily, as-tu vu l'homme blond qui a accompagné le patient de la salle 4 ? **Demandai-je.

-** Le docteur Withlock ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Parti. Mais il a laissé ceci pour toi. **Ajouta-t-elle en me tendant un petit papier.

- **Merci.**

- **Y'a pas de quoi !**

Je dépliai le mot et lus: " Secret professionnel... ". Argh, je le hais ! Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Edward ? De quoi avaient-ils parlé ensemble ? De moi ? Pour que mon coloc' s'enfuisse aussi vite malgré son inquiétude cela voulait dire qu'il savait des choses sur le passé d'Edward, et certainement sur le mien aussi... Et pourquoi Jasper prenait tant à coeur le cas d'Edward ? Ma journée était loin d'être finie, je n'aurais donc aucune réponse maintenant. Je pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à mon service et captai deux aides-soignantes, afin qu'elles préparent une chambre.

- **Docteur Swan ?** M'interpela Laure, l'infirmière en chef.

- **Oui ?** Dis-je sans lever la tête de mon _**ordinateur**_.

- **Les résultats sanguins de monsieur Cullen sont revenus du labo. **

Je relevais la tête et me saisis des feuilles qu'elle me tendait, tout en la remerciant. Bizarre, tout était normal. Etait-ce une crise d'angoisse qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici ? Je ne l'avais pas encore revu depuis mon passage aux urgences et je décidais d'aller l'ausculter à nouveau. Face à la porte de la chambre, j'hésitais un instant. Devais-je toquer ou entrer directement ? Lorsque Laure lui avait fait sa prise de sang, il dormait encore. James y avait été fort sur les sédatifs. Trop polie pour changer mes habitudes, je toquais avant d'entrer.

- **Dis, maman, il va se réveiller quand ? **Demanda une petite fille âgée d'environ 6 ans à une magnifique femme blonde.

Mon coeur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine et, si je ne me retenais pas, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou. Edward avait une famille. Une femme sublime et une petite fille adorable qui lui ressemblait beaucoup trop. Les mêmes cheveux cuivrés, les mêmes yeux verts et la même peau pâle. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

- **Vous êtes le docteur Swan ?**

- **Euh, pardon. Oui, c'est bien moi. **Dis-je en serrant la main qu'elle me tendit.

- **Rosalie Cullen. Vous avez des nouvelles pour Edward ?**

- **Nous cherchons encore. Pour le moment, tous ses résultats sont normaux et n'expliquent pas son malaise.**

- **D'accord. Vous allez l'hospitaliser longtemps ?**

- **Pour être franche, je ne sais pas. Au moins cette nuit afin de le surveiller.**

- **Il faut que je prévienne mon mari dans ces cas-là. **Rétorqua-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

- **Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé ?**

- **Non. Ah, ça y'est, je l'ai ! **

Elle sortit un téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Je profitais de son appel pour vérifier les constantes d'Edward, sous le regard triste de la fillette.

- **Je m'appelle Isabelle. **Se présenta-t-elle en me faisant un petit sourire.

- **Enchantée, moi c'est Isabella.**

- **Oh, c'est presque comme moi !**

- **En effet, nos prénoms sont pratiquement identiques.**

- **D'accord mon amour, je t'attends, ne tarde pas trop... **Dit Rosalie avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

Waw, c'était quoi ça ? Parlait-elle réellement avec son amant au pied du lit de son mari, présentement hospitalisé ? Je rêve ou quoi ?

- **Mon mari va arriver.** Me dit-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

Quoi ? Edward n'était pas son mari ? Mais pourtant la fillette ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Edward. Comment s'appelait son frère déjà ? Ah oui, Emmet. Ils n'étaient que deux frères, et le plus vieux était brun aux yeux marrons. Les gênes étaient-ils si puissants pour... Ben, même pas... Edward avait été adopté par les Cullen. Alors, se pourrait-il que Rosalie et Edward fussent amants ? Qu'Edward ait trahi son frère adoré ?

- **Docteur ?**

- **Oui ?**

**-** **Devons-nous sortir pour que vous puissiez faire les examens de mon beau-frère ? **Me questionna la blonde.

- **En effet, ce serait bien, merci. **Répondis-je, perturbée par mes divagations.

- **Allez, viens Isa', laissons le docteur travailler.**

- **Et elle va le réveiller parrain ?**

- **Elle va essayer, mon ange. **Dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Merde... Et en plus il avait été nommé parrain de la petite ? Mais quelle famille ! Et pourquoi j'en faisais toute une histoire, moi ? C'était juste un ancien copain de lycée. Bon, j'avais eu le béguin pour lui, je devais bien l'avouer, mais c'était de sa faute aussi, il me suivait, m'invitait à sortir une fois par an... En y repensant, c'était bizarre qu'il me le propose une fois par an, à peu près toujours à la même date. Je me souviens d'un garçon solitaire, plein de charme et bon élève. Un gentil, un vrai. Mais ma vie était bien trop compliquée pour que je puisse m'intéresser à lui. Par contre, malgré ses aveux, je n'avais jamais cru à son homosexualité... Pourquoi m'aurait-il invité à sortir ? Pourquoi rougissait-il quand je lui faisais la bise ? Pourquoi moi alors qu'il y avait des tas de garçons ?

- **Si j'avais su que ce serait toi qui m'accueillerais au paradis, je serais mort avant... **

Je tournais la tête au son de ce doux ténor et rencontrais ses deux émeraudes à demi ouvertes. Il m'offrit un léger sourire en coin et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- **Bonjour, Edward.**

- **Bonjour Isabella.**

- **Bella. Je préfère Bella.**

- **C'est très joli aussi. Alors, ça ressemble à ça le paradis ? A une chambre d'hôpital et toi en médecin ?**

- **Désolée, tu n'es pas mort. **Le rassurai-je en souriant.

- **Tu es médecin ?**

- **Cardiologue plus exactement.**

- **Je vais bien, tu sais. Juste un petit malaise sans gravité.**

- **Ca, c'est à moi d'en juger monsieur Cullen.**

- **Bien docteur. **

- **Maintenant, laisse-moi t'ausculter que je rassure ta famille.**

- **Ma famille ? **

- **Oui, Rosalie et sa fille.**

- **Oh, elles sont là ?**

- **Dans le couloir, le temps que je m'occupe de toi. **Dis-je une boule dans la gorge.

J'avais pas le droit de les juger, j'avais pas le droit de montrer que j'avais mal, de faire comme si ça me regardait... Je déglutis difficilement et m'approchai de lui. Je passai une main avec le stéthoscope par-dessus sa chemise d'hôpital et sa peau. Une décharge électrique me traversa d'un coup, et je dus m'éloigner de lui pour me reprendre.

- **Désolé, je dois avoir trop d'électricité en moi. **Plaisanta-t-il.

- **Ah ah ah, très drôle, ça arrive souvent. Parfois même quand je touche ma voiture ou ma télévision. Mais, là, ce n'était pas douloureux.**

- **C'était peut-être un coup de foudre ! **Rétorqua-t-il en me lançant un clin d'oeil.

- **Je confirme, tu es très drôle. Le coup de foudre est un mythe. **Déclarai-je en revenant l'ausculter, cette fois-ci sans décharge.

Il se tut un moment afin que je puisse faire mon examen tranquillement. Rythme cardiaque normal, pas de bruit suspect... rien. Il avait tous les signes d'une crise cardiaque, mais non. Je n'avais jamais été confrontée à un cas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas simuler. La tachycardie, les vomissements, la tension, tout concordait, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

- **Edward, nous allons te garder en observation cette nuit. Si tout va bien, tu pourras rentrer chez toi demain matin.**

- **Je te l'avais dit, rien de grave. Je me sens très bien. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ? **Me proposa-t-il en s'asseyant.

- **Rien de bien intéressant. **

- **Mariée, des enfants ?**

- **Non. Rien de tout cela. Je vis dans un grand appartement avec mon meilleur ami gay, et accessoirement ton psychologue.**

- **Le docteur Withlock est ton colocataire ? Je n'oserai plus aller le voir après tout ce que je lui ai avoué. **Grimaça-t-il.

J'opinais lentement de la tête, j'aurais pas dû lui dire tout ça, c'était personnel.

- **Eh bien... **Souffla Edward. **En plus il est gay... Je vois pourquoi il a fait une telle tête quand je lui ai dit m'être fait passer pour un homo au lycée.**

-** Et comment a-t-il réagi ?**

- **Très étonné. Mais, il savait que c'était un mensonge et que je me moquais des rumeurs à mon sujet.**

- **Je n'y ai jamais cru à tes aveux.**

-** Ah bon ?**

- **Pas un seul instant. Ca ne collait pas avec ton comportement envers moi.**

- **J'étais amoureux de toi, Bella, c'est normal. **Me dit-il comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait dehors.

Je baissais instinctivement les yeux et mes chaussures me parurent bien intéressantes tout à coup. Il ne me l'avait jamais avoué comme ça. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas bête, j'avais compris que je lui plaisais, mais comment aurais-je réagi s'il me l'avait dit franchement il y a quelques années ? L'aurais-je repoussé ? Pas sûre... Parce que, même maintenant, ça me touchait.

- **Bella, je veux être honnête avec toi, j'en ai besoin. **

- **Alors, sois-le. Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux...**

- **Je ne t'ai pas oubliée... jamais... Et, si je consulte ton ami, c'est en partie à cause de mes sentiments pour toi, et puis pour Alice aussi... Mais, toi... je t'ai toujours aimé Bella. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil. La raison pour laquelle je continuais de vivre malgré tout ce que j'avais enduré. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans ta vie privée, et je ne te demande rien. Ce malaise et notre rencontre ici, c'est un pur hasard, un signe du destin peut-être, et je m'en sers pour libérer ma tête et mon coeur de tous ces non-dits. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, que tu ne l'as jamais ressenti, et je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. J'irai mieux maintenant que je t'ai tout dit en face. Un poids s'est levé en moi et... bordel, ça fait du bien, si tu savais !**

Je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Edward Cullen m'aimait et il pleurait... pour moi, à cause de moi... Personne ne m'avait jamais dit de telles choses. Personne. Personne ne m'avait dit "je t'aime"... jamais...

- **Ouf, t'es réveillé ! **S'exclama un grand baraqué, que je reconnus comme étant Emmet Cullen.

Il traversa la pièce en de grandes enjambées et vint étreindre son frère, toujours assis dans son lit. On ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

- **Hé, pourquoi tu pleures ? **Lui demanda-t-il. **Vous lui avez pas annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle au moins, doc' ?**

-** Non, bien sûr que non. Nous le gardons juste en observation jusqu'à demain. **Répondis-je en fixant Edward.

- **C'est Isabella Swan, Emmet. **Lui annonça-t-il.

- **La fille du shérif ? Oh ben ça alors !** S'écria le grand brun. **Quelle coïncidence !**

- **Hé oui, le monde est petit... Bon, je... je vous laisse. J'ai des patients à voir. **M'excusai-je avant de sortir précipitamment.

Au lieu de faire mes visites, j'allais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, la tête entre les mains. Edward Cullen m'aimait, depuis toutes ces années. Mais il avait également une fille avec Rosalie, sa belle-soeur, qui portait pratiquement le même prénom que moi. J'étais perdue là. Complètement perdue... Et cette décharge lorsque je l'avais touché... Etait-ce ça le coup de foudre ? Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas ressenti au lycée ? Qui pourrait m'aider à y voir clair ?

La nuit était tombée et je n'étais pas retournée voir Edward. Le personnel s'en occupait, ce n'était pas à moi d'y aller... Mais c'était dur de résister. De toute façon, que lui aurais-je dit ? Je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il ne m'avait rien révélé. Comment réagir face à un homme qui nous avoue son amour, sans toutefois attendre un retour ? Et Jasper qui ne répondait pas à son téléphone ! Il allait me le payer celui-là ! Ma garde finirait demain à 10 heures et je ne le reverrais plus, plus jamais. Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuyais et me levais. Il fallait que je lui parle. Je ne savais pas de quoi, mais il le fallait.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans sa chambre, le lit était fait, mais vide. Où était-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être parti, pas après tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il n'avait pas le droit de me balancer ça et de disparaitre. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !

- **Bella ?**

Je me retournais. Il était là, sortant de la salle de bain, habillé, un sac noir à la main, prêt à partir.

Je me précipitais jusqu'à la porte et tournais le verrou.

-** T'as pas le droit de partir ! Tu... tu peux pas me dire tout ça et partir... Tu peux pas.**

- **Bella, j'ai signé une décharge. Je vais bien, j'ai pas besoin de rester sous surveillance. **Me répondit-il doucement.** Et... et je n'attends rien de toi. J'avais tout ça en moi, tous ces sentiments que je gardais en silence depuis toutes ces années. J'ai saisi l'occasion, presqu'irréelle, de te revoir et de t'avouer tout ça. Je ne t'embêterai pas, je ne chercherai pas à te revoir. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, promis.**

- **Est-ce qu'Emmet sait qu'Isabelle est ta fille ? **Balançai-je sans réfléchir.

- **Comment tu sais ça ?** S'étonna-t-il en posant son sac au sol.

- **Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. C'est ton portrait craché.**

- **Oui, mon frère le sait. C'est lui qui me l'a demandé.**

- **Quoi ? Il t'a demandé de coucher avec sa femme ?**

- **Non, j'ai pas couché avec Rose, jamais ! Tu me prends pour qui ? **

- **Edward, tu as été adopté et la petite te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau...**

- **Jamais j'aurais pu coucher avec ma belle-soeur ! C'est un don de sperme. Au début, je ne voulais pas, je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre en sachant que j'ai un enfant et qu'il ne m'appartienne pas. Mais, Emmet m'a supplié, il ne voulait que moi et, comme lui était stérile, j'ai accepté au bout de plusieurs semaines de réflexion. Je suis son parrain et j'ai dû choisir son prénom.**

- **Pourquoi Isabelle ?**

- **Parce que c'est le seul prénom que j'aimais... **Soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. **J'ai vécu avec Tanya Denali, je lui ai avoué ne pas l'aimer, elle savait que je pensais toujours à toi. C'était une fille bien, sans ses soeurs, mais elle n'était pas toi. Ca va faire 20 ans qu'on s'est rencontrés pour la première fois et c'est comme si je ne t'avais jamais quitté. Tu ne voulais pas de moi, Bella, alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour avancer... Je...**

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car des sanglots sortirent de sa gorge et je l'entendis pleurer, mais pas de simples larmes qui roulent sans bruit, non, il pleurait comme quelqu'un qui était désespéré.

Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras, son visage contre mon ventre, ma main dans ses cheveux.

- **Je n'ai pas voulu de toi parce que je n'avais pas le droit de fréquenter des garçons. Mon père était très sévère et m'interdisait de sortir. Alors j'ai tout fait pour résister à la tentation. Je ne voulais pas recevoir les foudres de Charlie. J'en avais déjà été témoin, et ça me faisait terriblement peur. Je voulais être parfaite pour mon père. Je t'aimais bien mais je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi... parce que je ne "pouvais" pas l'être. Et, ce que tu as fait pour ton frère, je n'aurais pas pu le faire, tu as énormément de courage. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, mais tu t'en es sorti...**

Je le berçais contre moi pour le calmer, mais lorsque ses yeux humides croisèrent les miens, je ne pus résister. Mes lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes et mon coeur s'envola. Mais, bien trop vite, il se détacha de moi.

- **Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Bella. **Dit-il en détournant la tête.

- **Ce n'est pas de la pitié, j'en ai envie Edward. Terriblement envie.**

- **Je ne serais pas dans cet état, tu ne...**

-** Je te jure que je n'ai pas pitié. Ne me repousse pas, s'il te plait. **

J'étais debout entre ses jambes, le suppliant de m'embrasser, lorsqu'il posa ses longs doigts sur ma joue.

- **Embrasse-moi, Edward. **Murmurai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien.

-** Je suis vraiment au paradis, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Pas le moins du monde ! Tu es bien vivant Cullen, avec moi et en vie. Ai-je l'air d'un mort vivant ? **Souris-je.

- **Pas le moins du monde... Je t'aime tellement...**

- **Prouve-le moi alors.**

Il posa sa bouche sur ma main et inhala un grand coup.

- **Tu sens le **_**citron**_**... et l'**_**orchidée**_** sauvage.**

- **Tu veux vraiment parler parfum, là, tout de suite ?**

- **Non... Mais tu sens tellement bon...**

J'accaparai à nouveau sa bouche et caressai sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, il me laissa entrer et sa langue rencontra la mienne, d'abord tendrement, puis langoureusement. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée comme ça de toute ma vie. J'enfouis plus fortement mes doigts dans sa chevelure afin de le rapprocher davantage de moi. Maintenant je savais, je savais que je l'aimais, lui, depuis le début...

- **Tu me rends fou ma Bella... **

- **Toi aussi. Bien qu'on soit dans un hôpital et qu'on n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'on fait actuellement, je te veux, maintenant. Fais-moi l'amour, Edward.**

- **Tu es sûre de toi ?**

- **Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là.**

-** Tu ne t'enfuiras pas après ?**

- **Je n'irai nul part, je te le promets. Je... je crois que... je t'aime moi aussi. **Avouai-je en mordillant ma pauvre lèvre.

Ses yeux étincelèrent et il fondit sur moi tel un assoiffé. Sa bouche embrassa chaque parcelle de peau de mon visage et de mon cou. Je penchai la tête en arrière pour lui faciliter la tâche. Ses mains se mirent à caresser mon ventre sous la blouse fine de l'hôpital et remontèrent jusqu'à l'arrondi de ma poitrine.

- **Je ne veux pas que tu sois tendre, Edward, on aura tout le temps pour ça plus tard . **Débitai-je, trop pressée de le sentir en moi.

- **Si c'est ce que tu veux... **Souffla-t-il en tirant les ficelles de mon pantalon.

Je fis glisser son blouson en cuir de ses épaules et il le retira vivement, ainsi que son tee-shirt. Je m'attaquais ensuite à la boucle de sa ceinture alors que lui balançait mon haut dans la pièce. Mon pantalon suivit dans la foulée et je me retrouvai en sous-vêtements de dentelle blanche devant lui. Il se redressa et j'en profitais pour faire glisser son jean ainsi que son boxer. Ses chaussures et ses chaussettes disparurent dans la foulée. Il était si beau, si parfait... J'aurais pu me cacher si ses mains ne tenaient pas mes hanches. Il me dépassait d'une tête, il était vraiment grand et robuste, et il m'aimait moi... Il m'embrassa à nouveau, mais avec tellement de fougue que mes jambes faillirent me lâcher. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses puis il me souleva, m'allongeant sur le lit. Il joua une seconde avec la télécommande pour le surélever et me mettre à la hauteur qu'il désirait. Mes jambes étaient dans le vide et j'attendais, offerte. Il m'embrassa encore et encore tout en glissant une main dans mon shorty, avant de décider tout compte fait de l'enlever aussi. Sa main ne revint pas mais sa bouche glissa jusque là, jusqu'à mon petit paquet de nerfs. Sa langue joua avec moi, me faisant gémir de bien-être.

- **Edward, prends-moi... **

- **Tu es trop pressée ! Aucune patience... **Se moqua-t-il.

- **Je te jure que la prochaine fois, je te ferai tellement languir que tu me supplieras de t'achever.**

- **Méchante.**

- **Allez... **Miaulai-je contre son oreille et en mordant le lobe.

Il se pencha vers son blouson et sortit son portefeuille. Il regarda un petit carré argenté sous tous les angles avant de déchirer l'emballage.

- **C'est bon, la date n'est pas dépassée.**

- **Tant mieux... Dépêche-toi de te couvrir et fais-moi l'amour.**

Il enfila le préservatif sur son sexe tendu et me pénétra, nous faisant gémir tous les deux. J'encerclai sa taille de mes jambes et il put s'enfoncer encore plus en moi. Ses lèvres vinrent taquiner mes pointes durcies par le plaisir et il fit disparaitre mon soutien-gorge.

- **Oh ma belle, c'est trop bon... **Chuchota-t-il.

- **Plus fort, Edward... plus vite !**

Il se redressa et accéléra la cadence, délaissant mes seins pour s'accrocher à mes hanches. Nos peaux claquèrent. Nos gémissements se décuplèrent tout en restant sous contrôle pour ne pas alerter tout le service. Il souleva un peu mes fesses et s'enfonça encore plus loin en moi. Je dus me mordre la lèvre afin de ne pas crier mon plaisir. D'un coup, il me retourna et je me retrouvai sur le ventre, les fesses pointant vers lui. J'en profitais pour passer une main sous mon corps et atteindre mon clitoris. Je me caressais, j'en voulais encore plus.

- **Alors, ça, ça m'excite grave, si tu savais...** Me confia-t-il en reprenant ses puissants coups de rein.

Sa virilité entrait en moi rapidement alors qu'il malaxait mes fesses, les embrassant parfois. C'était bon, et je n'allais pas tenir longtemps. Je m'arquais davantage afin de rencontrer ses hanches plus fortement. Il multiplia ses aller-retour, retira ma main de mon sexe pour la remplacer par la sienne et continua à me faire gémir. J'allais venir et lui aussi.

- **Je vais jouir, Bella, j'ai besoin de toi.**

- **Han, bientôt... Touche-moi plus fort.**

Un deuxième doigt atterrit sur mon clitoris et, ensemble, ils tournoyèrent encore plus vite avant de me pincer et de m'envoyer vers l'extase. J'étouffais mes cris dans la couette et je sentis qu'Edward se laissait aller dans le préservatif, sa bouche collée à mon dos. Il me caressa tendrement avant de me remettre devant lui et de m'embrasser.

- **Ne me quitte plus...**

- **Je te le promets.**

O0O0O0O0O0O0

Comme vous le savez, enfin pour mes lectrices assidues, les lemons, pour moi, sont difficiles à écrire, et ç'a été affreux d'en écrire un rapidement et avec un délai à respecter. Mais il était imposé, alors je l'ai fait car j'avais vraiment envie de participer à ce concours.

J'espère aussi que personne n'a été choquée par mes petits changements... Alice morte et Jasper gay. Ben, oui, pas d'Alice alors il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une autre ... Ainsi que le don de sperme d'Edward... Je sais pas où j'ai été chercher tout ça, mais ça a tilté dans ma tête et l'inspiration est venue très rapidement.

J'espère que vous serez très nombreuses (et peut-être nombreux) à voter, même si c'est pas pour moi.

ROBisous à tout le monde !


	2. A vos votes !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà, le vote pour le concours d'OS a commencé.

J'espère que vous serez nombreux(ses) à me soutenir et à venir voter.

Le vote se trouve là: http: / / www . unpeud electur e. com / article-i -love-you -for-a- long-time -les-votes -72 889167 . ht ml (retirez les espaces)

Pour lire ou relire mon OS "Un coeur en souffrance" c'est ici: http :/ /ww w. fanfiction . net /s /67 8733 3/ 1 / (on retire encore les espaces)

ROBisous et à très vite pour des nouveaux chapitres !

Et Bon 1er Mai !


End file.
